dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Loki is a survivor in the end. Appearance Loki has three scars on his cheek, they are little more than thin lines. He stands at a rather average five foot ten inches, has a slimmer, more lanky build, and sandy blonde hair that reaches just above his shoulders. There isn’t much about him that stands out at first glance, but when he’s telling a story or dancing with his fire, there are few who can take their eyes from him. He tends to stick to clothing that are comfortable and easily accessible; pants, some kind of shirt, and a few scarves. Then there’s the long overcoat depending on where he’s at, and the ever prevalent shoulder bag that stores everything he and Pandy need. Personality "Nothing is more important in this world than a good story. Stories remind us of a better time, a time when we we felt safe enough to make the stories to begin with. A time when we weren't so focused on learning to fight and defend ourselves that we never got the chance to enjoy the lives we were learning to preserve." Loki's Personality Loki is first and foremost, a pyro. He has a tendency to play with fire, not just for money and the entertainment of the nomads, but also for his own entertainment. Loki is obsessed with fire, and can often be seen creating a small fire just to watch the flames dancing. However, fire is not just limited to beauty in Loki's eyes, and it's also his main weapon, something he uses in Lyon to defend himself without drawing a weapon, even when he'd rather not have to. Loki tends to be somewhat shy, and while he wants people to pay attention to his stories, he knows that once story time is over, most nomads are too busy to waste their time with him, something he enjoys quite a bit. Loki tends to be pretty knowledgable about the world, having travelled to Millan, the ruins of Genvea, and even Zurich in search of stories he can use. Loki uses this to his advantage with the nomads, using these stories, as well as his knowledge of the needs of other towns to aid them in their trading and entertain them. As well as, you know, avoid getting decapitated or having molten lead poured down his throat until his bowels burst. Call him strange, but he doesn't like that. Loki has a fondness over animals, specifically Pandora and whatever Bhara he happens to be riding on at the time. Loki knows that animals can be far more useful to people, the main excuse he gives as to why he keeps Pandora around. However, he also knows how dangerous they can be, and is known to plan the routes his caravan takes according to local wildlife habits and populations. Unlike his namesake, Loki's not overly mischevious. In fact, Loki tends to be rather considerate towards most people around him, a trait he doesn't get to use often in the desert, as only a certain mindset survives in that harsh terrain. However, when back in the forests or the Icelands, Loki tends to be rather helpful towards most people, and at one point even tried to release a few of the captive forsaken in Zurich. Though he's not really all that welcome anymore thanks to that... Pandora's Personality Pandora, much like her pet Loki, tends to enjoy watching fire, often curling onto his shoulder to watch it alongside him. However, unlike her pet Loki, Pandora is incredibly mischevious, often stealing and hiding things from those around her. She's also known to steal food, leaving Loki with the annoying job of creating a distraction for her. She's very defensive of Loki, often hissing, or even biting and clawing at those she sees as a threat to him. However, she is quick to forgive, and is likely to bite you one minute, then cuddle against you the next. Due to her natural corruption, she's a slight bit faster and smarter than your average Ferret, but not to a huge extent. History "Everyone has a story to tell. Even though very few of them ever bother with the truth, it's still interesting to hear what they come up with for their story, after all, if you're going to lie, you're going to make it interesting at the very least. No one's going to lie about their life and make something boring up, that just doesn't look good." ''The Story of Loki, Chapter 1, Penacles. Penacles. The city of dreams. City of wordss. City of stories. The city where horrors roam the streets, fires burn endlessly into the sky, a lifetime of knowledge being burned indiscriminately. And somewhere, among those smoldering ashes, among those burning books, those stories fading into the wind, lies my home. And that children, is where my story, begins. When the Corrupted and Horrors first began to appear, the world panicked. It was chaos, and fear and panic broke out everywhere. In Penacles, the militia chose to make their stand in the oldest, most secure building in the town. The library. A large sturdy building, the local militia used it to hide out. Occasionally a Corrupted or Horror would discover them and invade, but they valiantly repelled the demons and forced them from the city. Or at least, that's the story that mothers in Penacles tell their children. Whether there's any truth to it, I can't say for sure. But I do know that that library was the single most important place in our city. It was to my people what Lyon is to your people. We loved that library, we treated each book like a gift from gods long forgotten. Our knowledge, our books, they gave us a rare power. And we sent missionaries out, to Lyon, to Millan, and yes, even to Zurich. We bought whatever books we could, took every scrap of literature we could find, and placed them in our library. We even wrote our own books based on our travels, catalouging our adventures. And we reached out, contacted others to help us write our books, or to write books for us. Penacles was, in short, a city where the only thing that we loved more than life itself, was knowledge. And people came from Millan, Zurich, even the nomads came, all to read our books, our stories. And in our city, we taught our children to read and write, we taught them to cataloug the stories, tend to the library... What? Oh, we didn't want to learn to fight. My city had no interest in teaching our children that, we had a greater calling, a greater purpose. The leader of our fine city was Astinus, a man who recorded all of our history down for us, a man who was the finest mind in our city. But, as with any city, we did end up having to learn to fight. And those of us who struggled with reading, or writing... They were put in what we called the Dragon's tower. A building that extended deep into the ground, the Dragon's Tower was the closest thing Penacles had to a Barracks, and was to the army what the Gryphon's Keep was to the Astronomers. What was the Gryphon's Keep? When god transformed the world, he created a sheer cliff next to the sea. Approximately a mile inland of that cliff lay Penacles. Now, on that cliff, there was one area that wasn't as perilous as the others. And about twenty yards down from this was a cave. When Penacles discovered this, we demanded to know the significance of the cave. We used rope ladders in order to climb down, securing them into the wall of the cliff, attaching more rope ladders to them, until finally we had a small ladder system that lead straight to the cave. The cave we discovered was, while beautiful and extensive, rather insignificant. At least, during the day. I myself was in the cave the night we discovered what made it truly special. After a heavy rain, something we put up with almost constantly on the seaside, the cave floor was slick with water, and while it was not a very safe place to be, it was a rather beautiful place to be, no one could dispute that. The floor of the cave, or rather the water that coated it, reflected the stars in such a way... The Astronomers liked to pretend it was a nice place to sit and watch the stars, but... Well, really it was just a nice romantic place. Which is exactly where I was when Penacles fell. Sitting in there with my dear Nuitari... Oh, she was beautiful, long dark hair, the most beautiful eyes, perfect fig-... Oh, fine fine. You children never do appreciate romane do you? Anyways, skipping past the fun parts in the cave, I'm going tot ake you back to Penacles. See, we prided ourselves on knowledge in a world that no longer had any use for it. We considered ourselves more sophisticated than others, we didn't think that we needed to take the same precautions. The enemy, they came from within. It started off slow. Subtle. We lost contact with the Dragon's Tower. They stopped coming into town, they stopped coming to chase away the animals. They just stayed in their tower. We sent someone to see them, but they didn't come back. And then, the night after we sent a messenger, while Nuitari and I were still in the cave, the army finally chose to venture from the depths of Dragon's Tower. But they weren't the same as they were before, they were... Different. Twisted. Warped. They came like an unholy army of the damned, striking out at all of those they saw. Astinus led a foolish stand at the library gates, just as the milita did in the beginning. But unlike the Horrors and Corrupted that first plagued our city, this army knew where we lay, and at their head was Takhisis. An unholy abomination, Takhisis was the Corrupted that ruled over the army, leading them ever onwards. Takhisis wasn't interested in peace, or in knowledge. She wanted one thing. Astinus. An old man who had long since been worthy of a fight, was now forced to fight creatures from the fiery depths of hell. Nuitari and I could smell the smoke, and we knew we had to go back. When we returned to the city however, it was already over. The city had fallen, the last bastion of knowledge in this world was taken overnight. Nuitari, bless her heart, wanted to flee to the Dragon's Tower, believing that there were survivors down there. I wanted to flee to the Forest. So, we split ways. I made my way sneaking through the wreckage of Penacles, the army already beginning to drift apart. Where was I going? Well, to the library of course. Astinus was more than our leader, he was like... He was like... To your people, Lyon is sacred ground. It represents everything to you, your very way of life made physical, right? Astinus was that for us. Astinus, that library, was to us... The single greatest monument to us. Our way of life. No matter what storms came our way, no matter what rains fell, what creatures came from the sea, Astinus was always there to comfort us with that gentle voice of his. He was always there to tell us stories from his childhood, from when Penacles was first being rebuilt... Astinus' stories were a thing of legend. The entire cliff could fall into the sea, the books be destroyed, every building crumble to dust, but as long as we had Astinus, Penacles would always be home. And if there was anything of our home left, anything worth fighting for, it would be with him, with the library. But when I got there... Astinus was unique among us. We had the army, but Astinus was the one who truly defended us. And he defended that library to his last breath... If you go to Penacles today, you can find a large gothic building, parts of it fallen in on itself from the fires. And at the gates of that building, stands a statue. Eternally entombed in iron, you can see the statue. Perfect in detail, perfect in size, in everything except the one thing that matters. The statue is not a true statue, no matter how much it may look like one. It is a tomb for Astinus and Takhisis. In his last attempt to save our city, to save the library he entombed himself and Takhisis in iron, so that she might never hurt us again. Words cannot express the pain that I felt at his loss... There is no telling that story, and I will not disgrace Astinus' memory with the one thing he hated above all else. A bad story. I took his coat from inside, and draped it over his shoulders. A sign that though he was gone, he would always be the true lord of our city. Then, I went looking for survivors. All I found was Pandora and her siblings, trying to awaken a mother who was no longer with them. Her siblings ran from me, but Pandora... She stayed. She actually tried to bite me when I got closer. Mean little thing that she is... So I fed her and brought her with me. Because she was cute, that's why! Because ferret's are cute! Do you want to keep asking why, or do you want me to tell the story?!?! That's better. Kid's these days, no appreciation for good story telling... Where was I.. Oh yes, Pandora. We tried going for the Dragon's Tower, thinking maybe Nuitari was still there.. Well, I don't know if Pandora was thinking that so much as when she'd get a chance to steal the rest of my food, but that's not the point. Because it's not the point! You know what, who's child is this? Someone come and get this child, he's ruining my story! Look, kid, she was the last other survivor of Penacles, ok, what more do you want from me, I was scared, sad, alone, and it was a ferret! Alright, you know what, if you don't stop pestering me, I'm going to put Gourd Juice in your hair while you're sleeping and wait for the Bhara to come and eat all of your hair! Yea, that's more like it... Now, logically the Dragon's Tower would have been where we chose to make our new home. Even if the army had abandoned it, it was the closest thing we had to a bunker. But the Horrors and Corrupted were still hovering around, and we had no choice but to leave. We tried to go to other cities in our region, but they were not as open to newcomers as Penacles was. So, what were we to do? Of course, that's not to say we got off scotch free, we had plenty of adventures. Pandy here nearly fell victim to a Roc, that's how I got these scars. Valiantly fighting off a flock of the damn things just to protect the ungrateful OW! I said no biting Pandy! OWW! Fine, it was one bird. Yeesh, can't ever tell a good story with this one around... Moving on. ''The Story of Loki, Chapter 2, Zurich I wasn't used to life outside of Penacles. Fending for myself, surviving on my own without Astinus guiding me, it was... It was not an easy adjustment. But, that was where Pandy came in handy. She was good at catching small animals for us, and even led me to fresh water quite a few times. She was a life saver in those times... PANDY PUT IT DOWN! Damn ferret... As I was saying. Pandy was a life saver in those days. With her instincts, and my knowledge, we managed to keep ourselves alive, even if it wasn't easy. See, the coast is plagued by bandits, pirates. The weather there is harsh, constant storms ravage the coastline, and make life there unpredictable. One day it's piercing rain that soaks you to the bone, the next day savage thunderstorms that devastate the land around you... We even get winds so powerful they can pick you up off your feet and throw you across the land. But, luck was on our side. Despite the harsh weather, the sea is a beautiful place, and we often had tourists trying to catch a glimpse of it, as well as find a way down the cliff to reach the water. That was how I met the forest dwellers. Nice enough people, they seemed... Quiet. Somber. Serious. They weren't interested in sight seeing, they wanted a boat, and someone to sail it. But Penacles isn't the city of stories for nothing, and I had to wonder just what they're story was. Few people risked the dangerous trek to the coast, and even fewer wanted to risk the trek down to the sea. There was no route down the cliff, the Gryphon's Keep was the closest thing there was, and even that was a sheer drop to the sea that would kill most. Razor sharp rocks below, and even if one doesn't land on those, you have to face down the creatures that wait, and the waves that try to smash you right back into the rocks and cliffside. But, I convinced them otherwise. I told them the same stories I'd been told about Zurich, how it was a place without Corrupteds, without Horrors, and while there was a pesky civil war going on, it would still be far safer than the sea. I don't know why everyone always thought the sea would be their salvation, it would only be their doom. So, after a while, I convinced them to go to Zurich instead. They knew the way, they often did trading outside the city limits, but they'd never actually gone inside. When we got there, I understood why... They tortured people, hanging them out in trees and on the walls as symbols to anyone who might come near that no one who was polluted by the god would be allowed within their city walls. Their ignorance... It was never tolerated in Penacles. We never stooped to such barbaric lows. But I decided to give it a chance, going inside the city and making myself welcome. It wasn't long before the violence and prejudice took it's toll on me however... So, I valiantly rescued the poor victims, risking life and lim-OW! GOD DAMN IT PANDY! No, that's it, you're going back in your hammock. Don't hiss at me, you're the one acting out, ruining a good story, you know how much I hate that. No, get over here you little... Fine, fine. Damn ferret... Now AS I WAS SAYING! I risked life and limb to rescue those poor souls, releasing them so they might escape into the forest, even telling them of a good village near my own home of Pennacles that might be able to take them in. After all, who couldn't use a Forsaken or two to help fight off Roc and Carcini? But, the leaders of that fair city... Well, let's just say they didn't take kindly to me releasing their prisoners. So, they attacked me, and I tried to tell them to stop, but they refused. So I was forced to knock their heads around, teach them a less- OWWWWW! One of these days Pandy, I'm going to remove your teeth. How will you bite me then, hmmm? Fine, so I ran like a dog with it's tail between it's legs, happy you little terrorist? Always ruining a good story, every good story has a little embelishment you know! What, you think it really took that long for Hood to realize her granny was actually a wolf in disguise? Please, no little girl's that stupid. Now, run along, shoo. So I ran from that town, and I'm pretty sure they will not be welcoming me with open arms anytime soon. But once again, Pandy and I were left in the wilderness, alone. And what's worse, now we had wolves to deal with. Great fearsom creatures, they hunted in packs and surrounded us, only leaving us alone thanks to my... FIRE! Don't laugh... Fire's important thank you, scares off most predators. Of course, we in Penacles have known this for a long time, but that's just because we're smart. But that's how we lived our lives, running through the day, hudling inside a ring of fire through the night. It was a sad life, a hard life, but it was our life, and an easy life makes for a boring story. But, we survived. Mainly due to your people. See, I only had so many matches... Matches are these little sticks, you rub the red end against something rough really fast, and they create a spark, and... Not important. Anyways, Pandy and I were running from the wolves, competely ignoring the fact that our last torch was about to go out because Pandy's a stubborn moron, when we came across a caravan of yours, a group trying to trade in Zurich. They managed to fight off the wolves, and in exchange I helped them get better prices on their trades, having a better knowledge of what was wanted and needed where. And, I've been with them ever since to be entirely honest. When we got back to Lyon, I discovered something called fire dancing. Quite a nifty trick, it's what allowed me to stay with this little group of yours. See, out in this desert, uselessness gets you half buried in the sand. So, I learned to use the story telling abilities all children... Well, most children in Penacle recieve, as well as my new found firedancing to entertain the nomads... That would be you, you little koutsoúvelo. It meands Nomad, ignore it. Anyways, that's the end of my story... At least for now, as you can see it's still going. Yes it's still going... Because I'm not dead yet, that's why! I swear, one day your parents won't be paying attention, and I'm going to push you in the path of a Sand Stalker, just wait... Powers and Abilities "Fire doesn't have to harm. In fact, have you ever really just looked at a flame? There's a reason moths are drawn to them. They are beautiful. Each one performs it's own little dance, plays it's own little game. Each one puts on it's own little show, that we are lucky enough to watch." Companions Pandora 'Pandy'- A ferret. Atlas- Bhara Inventory Loki has fashioned a small hammock using thread and a frame made from branches. The hammock has a canopy made from an old gourd shell, and this functions as both Pandy's bed and timeout spot, mainly because while Atlas is moving, it's difficult for Pandy to move inside the hammock. Loki has poi chains and a long metal rod with two lanterns in either end, both used during his dancing, though the second is also used for self defense in extreme cases. If for any reason Loki's seperated from Atlas, both of these things are gone from him. Fighting Style Loki's fighting style usually involves tossing sparks at opponents, blinding them before turning to run. If that doesn't work, Loki uses his flame mirages as a way to scare off pursuers. When forced to flat out fight however, usually after insulting a nomad, Loki will rely on a metal torch used for fire dancing, both ends of which serve as lanterns he can ignite. Fire-Dancer Loki's abilties allow him to literally play with fire. He can create a relatively harmless fire, which he can shape and color to his will, as well as make large sparks which are asesthatically pleasing, though much more dangerous. Artful Flames Flames designed to not burn, Loki's Artful Flames are his main tool for his shows. He can hold them on his bare skin, impressing the nomads with what they consider a feat of strength, use the flames for his fire dancing or fire breathing, or even manipulate the flames to different colors or shapes, using them to tell a story. While these flames don't burn, they do give off heat. Brilliant Sparks A technique used for Sparkle Poi dancing, this is a very dangerous technique, as the sparks can burn flesh, as well as start a fire if they land on anything that can be used as tinder. Loki creates a small sphere of flame above one finger, which begins giving off sparks in all directions and rapidly, before lighting his poi with it, which then give off the same sparks. With that done, Loki begins dancing with the poi, though he's more likely to burn himself this way. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Dustfinger7.jpg|"You people mind stepping back? If I hit you in the face with the torch, it's not my fault." Dustfinger6.jpg Dustfinger5.jpg|"I don't want to fight you... Mainly because you have a sword, and I have a glorified stick." Dustfinger4.jpg|"You guys have swords... And I have a ferret... This is unfortunate." Dustfinger3.jpg|"Listen, there's really no point in heading to the coast... Maybe once there was a safe city near there, but not anymore." Dustfinger2.jpg|"You do realize that torturing people and hanging them in cages is wrong, right?" Dustfinger.jpg Dustfinger8.jpg Category:Desert Category:Tainted Category:PC